¡Cambio!
by ShexRainbow
Summary: Un pequeño descuido logró transformar un día normal, en caos


_Re-subido_

**¡Cambio!**

_By ShexRainbow_

– ¡QUÉEEEEEEEEE PASÓOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Un jovencito de aproximadamente 11 años de edad de pelo y ojos castaños, vestido de ropas verdes tradicionales de un país oriental junto con una espada cuya empuñadura colgaba una esfera negra, gritaba de lo más espantado mientras veía con pavor a la chica que tenía en frente.

La jovencita a quien el castaño miraba, mostraba una cara de horror, se encontraba pálida, vestía un lindo traje que hacía referencia a un lindo zorrito, resaltaban los colores anaranjados pasteles, llevaba un extraño báculo en sus manos las cuales lo afirmaban fuertemente, al punto que estaba por romperlo.

–No puede estar pasando esto… – susurró la tierna chica mientras su pálido rostro comenzó a tornarse en un color demasiado rojo, el mismo color que tenía cara del chico luego de desplomarse en el suelo cayendo de rodillas derrotado.

– ¿Qué sucedió? – se escuchó de lejos a una chica morena quien corría hacia el par con un pequeño y amarillo ser alado a su lado, llevaba una cámara de vídeo en su mano derecha la cual se encontraba grabando.

–No me digan que…– habló el ser alado sin sorprender a ninguno de los presentes, luego de percatarse vaya a saber uno de qué, se largó a reír de la forma más sonora posible. Gracias a Dios que en ese parque no había nadie más que ellos cuatro.

– ¡No te rías Kero! ¡No es gracioso! – volvía a gritar el castaño desde el suelo, sus ojos estaban de lo más acuosos, pero no se sabía si era por pena, rabia o vergüenza. ¿Por qué había tanto escándalo?

–No entiendo, ¿Qué pasó? – volvió a preguntar la joven camarógrafa, miró en dirección a la chica y luego al chico y vio como ambos tenían sus cabezas bajas y rojas además, ninguno de ellos le respondió.

–Pues, Tomoyo… estos dos acaban de ser víctimas de la carta Cambio…– al decir eso, ambos chicos disfrazados se fusionaban con el suelo por la vergüenza. Tomoyo por su parte rió por lo bajo ocultando su sonrisa con la palma de la mano.

–No puedo creerlo…hohoho, es como una historia de manga– comentó la pelinegra mientras grababa a la pareja que poco a poco se derretían en el suelo.

– ¡Basta Tomoyo!, no te unas a las bromas de Kero– gritó el chico de lo más agudo.

–Lo siento Li… digo Sakura-chan–

.

.

.

Sakura Kinomoto era una estudiante de la primaria Tomoeda, excelente alumna en los deportes, mas no así en las matemáticas. Pero eso no es importante de contar, no, claro que no.

Hace unos meses que por cosas del "¿Destino?" se convirtió en una Cazadora de Cartas. ¿Cartas? ¿No es muy interesante verdad?, pues no eran cartas comunes y corrientes, si no que eran cartas mágicas, creadas por un verdadero mago. Estas eran llamadas Cartas Clow, las cuales debían ser capturadas, ¿y por quién? Pues por la misma estudiante mala en matemáticas y buena en deportes.

Lo que hay que destacar es que cada carta capturada posee una magia propia, por ejemplo, la Carta Vuelo, ¿Qué hace?, pues te hace volar, la Carta Salto te hace saltar, La Carta Dulce, hace todo con sabor dulce, ¿La Carta Agua?, Sí, adivinaste, tiene el poder del agua.

Todos estos poderes ilusionaban a una pequeña chica de larga cabellera, prolija diseñadora de vestuario, quien en su obstinada admiración y grandísimo talento le solicitó a su amiga (Sakura Kinomoto, Cazadora de Cartas) que le ayudara en modelar uno de sus más recientes creaciones, junto con las cartas ya atrapadas.

–_Bueno Tomoyo-chan, te ayudaré, llevaré algunas cartas para que grabes una escena con tu vestido_–

– _¡Muchas gracias querida Sakurita! Eres la mejor amiga que podría desear, no olvides venir con Kero_–

Esa fue más o menos la conversación que tuvieron por teléfono ese día, en la tarde se juntarían ambas chicas más Kero, en el Parque Pingüino (en aquel horario ya no habría transeúntes que viera tales actos de magia).

–_No entiendo que hago yo aquí_–

¡Oh!, esa fue otra parte del recuerdo que no se había detallado, pues como sabemos, 4 personajes estaban en la plaza en el momento que la desgracia ocurrió.

–_Tomoyo-chan está haciendo un vídeo para su vestimenta y necesitaba de actores_– le respondió Sakura al chico castaño que estaba en el parque junto a ellas.

–_Sí, pero es tu vestimenta, no la mía. Debería estar haciendo cosas más importantes que estar acá…_–

–_En eso te equivocas Li _– Tomoyo con una sonrisa un poco siniestra le pasó al muchacho un vestuario diseñado por ella. Era un traje ceremonial inspirado en el traje verde que el joven utilizaba frecuentemente… ¿el joven?...pues sí.

Shaoran Li era un estudiante de intercambio en la primaria Tomoeda, proveniente de China, lleva ya unos meses en Japón, ¿nada interesante dirán? Pues claro que eso no tiene nada de interesante. El verdadero motivo de que aquel muchacho se encontraba en el país del sol naciente era para capturar las Cartas Clow…

…sí, era el rival de Sakura.

Ambos chicos estaban vestidos por la ropa de la joven diseñadora Tomoyo Daidouji, por lo que cuando la pelinegra gritó "¡ACCIÓN!" los cazadores fingieron trabajar en la captura de cartas con cartas que ya habían sido capturadas.

– ¿_Qué te parece Kero?, ¿crees que ese color verde se vea bien en la pantalla?, Sakura se ve hermosa como siempre, pero ambos no combinan, tendré que perfeccionar eso._ –

– _¿Era necesario que el mocoso estuviera también en la toma?, pensé que sólo te interesaba grabar a Sakura._ –

También lo pensamos, pero la mirada y la pequeña risa de Tomoyo nos hicieron creer que su mente planeaba algo más que solo grabar el cómo se veían las ropas.

Sakura invocó la carta Lluvia junto con la carta Ilusión y la carta Brillo para crear un hermoso escenario. Luego usó las cartas Sombra y Bosque para crear un ambiente tétrico. Finalmente usó la carta Viento junto con Hielo (carta de Shaoran) para crear una pequeña tormenta, la cual se salió un poco de control, haciendo volar una carta en particular por los aires. Sakura se percató de aquello y corrió para atrapar la carta, mas no notó que Shaoran hacia lo mismo. Para alivio de ambos, lograron los dos atrapar la carta evitando que siguiera volando hacia el infinito.

– _¡Cuidado con eso, es la carta cam…!_–

– _¿Qué…cambio? _–

– _¡no...esper…!_–

Y ya era demasiado tarde, Sakura logró invocar la carta Cambio con ambos chicos agarrando la misma carta…

–Ni siquiera la invoqué, sólo la nombré…– Dijo ¿Shaoran? de vuelta ya al presente.

–Algunas cartas son un poco excéntricas– le informó el alado a su amiga, en el cuerpo de un chico.

–Y algunas cazadoras son un poco tontas– comentó ¿Sakura? Haciendo un desprecio.

– ¡¿QUÉ?, NO SOY TONTA! –

– ¡CLARO QUE LO ERES, SI NO, NO ESTARÍA EN TU CUERPO Y TU EN EL….! … mío- Shaoran (en el cuerpo y voz de Sakura) cerró su boca de un momento a otro, y su rostro rojo de furia pasó a un rostro rojo de vergüenza al darse cuenta lo que había dicho. Sí, podemos notar la diferencia entre los tipos de sonrojos faciales.

Luego de eso, Shaoran versión Sakura no volvió a pronunciar palabras, sólo quedó cabizbajo y avergonzado.

–Debemos hacer algo...sabemos que la magia de Cambio dura 24 horas…no puedo volver a casa así, y Shaoran tampoco puede ir a mi casa, sospecharían que pasa algo raro –

–Por suerte no tienes que ir al colegio mañana como la última vez – Agregó Kero recordando la vez que él cambio de cuerpo con el "mocoso".

–Tampoco podrían ir a mi casa, saben cómo es mi madre respecto a ti Sakura – Tomoyo apuntó a Shaoran – Se la pasaría abrazando a Li – Ahora apuntaba a Sakura.

–Puedes…puedes quedarte en mi casa… – comentó el heredero del Clan Li en un leve susurro y aún rojo de la vergüenza.

– ¿Cómo dices Li? –

– Como no puedo ir a tu casa haciéndome pasar por ti, ni tampoco podemos ir donde Daidouji, puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche y mañana. Wei aún no vuelve de China por ir a dejar a Meiling, así que no tendrás problema de que alguien más sepa qué sucedió –

– ¡Que buena idea!, puedes decirle a tu padre que te quedarás en mi casa por este tiempo, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo – Tomoyo no dudaba en mentir si se trataba de ayudar a su querida amiga.

–Y justo hoy que teníamos una maratón de películas con mi hermano y…Yukito…– suspiró apenada Sakura, aunque en el cuerpo de Shaoran no se veía nada raro su anhelo por ver al joven Tsukishiro –No quiero molestar en tu casa Li, podré encontrar otra solución…–

–N-no es molestia…–

Entonces estaba todo decidido, Sakura o mejor dicho Shaoran con la voz de Sakura, llamó por teléfono a la residencia Kinomoto para hablar con Fujitaka y pedir permiso para quedarse en la casa de Tomoyo, la morena también se unió a la conversación diciéndole que ella le pasaría todo para pasar la noche (pijamas, cepillo de dientes, ropa de cambio) ya que no podían ir a casa de Sakura para buscar todo eso, serían pillados si iban. De igual manera Tomoyo le pasó un pijama a su amiga y útiles de aseo, luego de eso se despidieron y cada uno fue a su casa correspondiente. Kero decidió irse junto con Tomoyo, "Vaya traidor" dijo la Card Captor cuando vio alejarse a sus dos amigos camino a la mansión Daidouji.

.

.

.

Incomodidad, silencio, pudor, vergüenza, timidez, todo aquello inundaba el departamento del joven Li, ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en el sofá de la sala de estar, con sus disfraces correspondientes. ¡NO IBAN A CAMBIARSE DE ROPA TENIENDO EL CUERPO DE LA OTRA PERSONA! No señor, que vergüenza sería para ambos. De repente un sonido de parte de los dos chicos inundó la sala, hambre, era el sonido del hambre.

–Prepararé la cena– habló Shaoran avergonzado, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

–Te ayudaré– se incorporó Sakura en dirección a la cocina

–Puedo yo solo…–

–Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por tu invitación a quedarme– le dijo sinceramente la chica con una tierna sonrisa. Si Shaoran no se hubiera visto y escuchado a sí mismo haciendo tal gesto de seguro que hubiera sentido algo de calor brotar por sus mejillas.

Prepararon la cena, arroz con un acompañamiento de carne de res con verduras salteadas más jugo natural de 3 sabores juntos, quedó de lo más exquisito, tan rico estaba que se repitieron, ¡Tres veces! La incomodidad durante la cena había desaparecido, ahora eran dos amigos conversando de lo más bien, aunque era algo raro, verse a sí mismo…

–Qu-qué pasa…– preguntó asustado Shaoran cuando se percató que su compañera frente a él no dejaba de mirarlo fijamente.

–Ups, lo siento, es que no había notado como se me mueve la nariz cuando hablo, ja ja ja– rió la chica llevando una mano a su nuca. Shaoran ladeó la cabeza de Sakura sin comprender en totalidad la mente de la chica.

Pasaron 20 minutos más, en que ambos chicos volvieron al silencio y la incomodidad, ¿Y ahora que diantres pasaba?

–Kinomoto…– Shaoran tenía los puños de lo más apretados sobre el mantel de la mesa del comedor. Sakura levantó la vista para mirar al chico. – por favor, no me odies, pero…pero…ne-ne-necesito…necesito…– pobre Shaoran, sudaba frió, no podía terminar aquello que quería decir.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sakura, estaba igual de incómoda que él.

– ¡NECESITO IR AL BAÑO!– gritó Shaoran mientras se levantaba de la silla del comedor.

–Yo igual – agregó Sakura –fueron muchos los vasos de jugo jejeje– rió apenada.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – preguntó el chico en el cuerpo de la chica. Pues aunque ninguno quería pasar a llevar la intimidad del otro, no podían aguantar más las ganas de ir al baño, sentían que sus vejigas en cualquier momento iban a explotar, y todos sabemos que si te aguantas las ganas de ir al baño te hace demasiado mal para tu salud. Pues los chicos no tenían de otra que utilizar los baños del departamento (tenían dos).

No podemos describir lo tortuoso que fue para ambos ir a hacer sus necesidades, pero pueden imaginarse lo incómodo que estuvo, sobretodo la pequeña Sakura que no podía más de su vergüenza cuando se sintió sola ahí frente a la taza del inodoro. Ninguno vio nada, ni toco nada. Su cara de alivio cuando salieron de los respectivos baños fue épica.

–Es la habitación que ocupó Meiling, está la ropa de cama cambiada, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes ir a tocar a mi puerta–

–Gracias Li– Era hora de dormir, Shaoran le mostró el cuarto de huéspedes a su huésped. Luego del episodio del baño se pusieron de acuerdo para cambiarse de ropa y colocarse pijamas (el pijama que le pasó Tomoyo a Sakura era holgado y no tendría problemas de usarlo al estar en un cuerpo de chico), Shaoran por su parte usaría su ropa habitual, es la ventaja de ser mujer y poder usar cualquier ropa sea para hombre o mujer, lo que sí, era que le quedaba un poco grande, pero no era de preocuparse. Volviendo al tema, ambos chicos decidieron cambiarse de ropa con los ojos tapados y tocando (piel) lo mínimo posible, ojalá que nada. Sakura se acostó en la cama pensando en su amiga Meiling y en que hubiera hecho si se enteraba que estaba en el cuerpo de su prometido, aquello le sacó una pequeña sonrisa y se durmió… de lo más incómoda.

Mientras tanto Shaoran se encerró en el baño principal para lavarse los dientes, no sabía si ocupar su cepillo de siempre, o el que le habían pasado a Sakura, el cual ella usaba cada vez que iba de visita donde su amiga, por lo que optó por usar uno completamente nuevo. Luego de asearse, se dio el pequeño lujo de observarse al espejo. Era Sakura a quien estaba mirando, esos ojos coincidentemente de su color favorito, su flequillo cayendo por su frente que lo hacía verse infantil lo cual le gustaba mucho, su pequeña nariz y su… Al detenerse en sus pómulos se dio cuenta que estaban rojos, al tocarlos se dio cuenta que estaban calientes. Sacudió su cabeza violentamente para sacarse aquellos pensamientos extraños de su cabeza, POR DIOS, ¿SE ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO? El destino lo estaba volviendo loco, tenía que cambiarse de cuerpo con ella, justo _ella_.

Salió del baño de lo más agitado, sentía el sudor en su espalda (debía tranquilarse, no podía bañarse hasta pasada las 24 horas post magia). Se acostó en su cama, se dio media vuelta para mirar a la ventana, suspiró cansado y cerró sus ojos para obligarse a dormir.

.

.

.

Sakura Kinomoto era una dulce niña de pelo castaño corto, ojos grandes de color verde, nariz respingada y pequeña, tez clara, estatura promedio, delgada y atlética. Sakura Kinomoto también era un serio chico chino, de ojos cafés desafiantes, cabello alborotado castaño, estatura un poco más baja al promedio de los hombres de su clase.

Pero que despertar más raro fue ese, cuando al estirarse notó que su brazo llegaba un poco más lejos de lo habitual, que su bostezo era más ronco que de costumbre, y al alborotar su cabello era mucho más corto de lo que recordaba. Luego recapacitó y recordó lo que había sucedido la tarde anterior, y que ahora se encontraba en el cuerpo de un chico. Y no de cualquiera, sino que de Li Shaoran, su rival para capturar las Cartas Clow. Se levantó de la cama, y la tendió inmediatamente, era una allegada y no podía dejar aquella habitación prestada toda desordenada. Pero lo que le hizo salir de la habitación fue el rico aroma que provenía de la cocina, pues su anfitrión estaba preparando el desayuno, ricos hotcakes con miel, en la mesa del comedor estaba servido leche, jugo de tres sabores, galletas, pan, arroz de la cena anterior más verduras salteadas de la cena anterior.

– ¡Lo siento mucho! –llegó Sakura a la cocina, haciendo una reverencia de disculpa. –Me quedé dormida y no pude ayudarte con el desayuno, lo lamento de verdad. –

–No hay problema, eres la invitada después de todo– le respondió el chico (o ella misma) mientras colocaba los últimos hotcakes en el plato del comedor.

Tomaron el rico desayuno, esta vez sin beber demasiado, luego levantaron la loza, la lavaron en conjunto y fueron a cambiarse de ropa de la misma forma que se cambiaron el pijama, no se iban a duchar, no, claro que no, Shaoran le pasó ropa de él a la chica que ocupaba su cuerpo.

Luego de que ambos chicos estaban listo, se sentaron en el sofá de la sala de estar a esperar…

–Nos quedan 6 horas aún– dijo Sakura mientras jugaba con su collar/báculo.

–Eso es demasiado– dijo el chino cruzándose de brazos.

– ¿Te molesta mucho estar en mi cuerpo? – preguntó la chica inocentemente

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO! – Su negación fue muy animada, pensó él –esto…no, no es eso, pero sé que debes sentirte súper incómoda en el cuerpo de un chico… - trató de arreglar la situación.

– Pues tu igual debes sentirte incómodo en el cuerpo de una chica – respondió Sakura sin prestarle atención al conflicto que tenía el chico mientras respondía la pregunta de Sakura.

–De todas las chicas, me alegro que haya sido el tuyo– Shaoran y su boca traicionándolo de nuevo ¿PERO QUÉ ES LO QUE ACABA DE DECIR? Su rostro femenino se inundó de un rojo brillante, no podía creer la estupidez que acaba de salir de su boca, estaba frito, Sakura lo iba a tratar de pervertido, estaba seguro de que se vengaría de alguna forma con su cuerpo, pero que tonto, tonto, tonto – yo...perdón no quería…–

–La verdad es que yo igual pienso lo mismo, de todos los chicos, me agrada que hayas sido tú, imagínate hubiera sido alguien que ni siquiera conozco, además ambos sabemos porque ocurrió, ¿te imaginas explicarle esto a alguien _normal_? – Sakura sonrió dulcemente, ni siquiera se había ofendido por el comentario de su compañero, de hecho, pensaba igual que él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por otro tiempo más.

– ¿Cuánto queda? –

– 5 horas y 55 minutos–

Era eterna la espera, por lo que decidieron salir a dar una vuelta de lo más cautelosos, ya que no querían que los familiares de Sakura la vieran con Shaoran siendo que debería estar en la casa de Tomoyo. Con la ropa de Shaoran y la gorra de Shaoran, Sakura parecía un chico más, pasaba desapercibido, o desapercibida.

Mas su sorpresa fue enorme cuando se toparon de frente con cierto chico.

– ¡Hola!, ¿Cómo has estado? – Saludó Yukito cuando se percató que Shaoran (Sakura) se encontraba frente a él. El joven Yukito traía un par de galletas con chips de chocolates el cual le regaló una al chico chino – Sé que te gusta el chocolate, y estas galletas son de las mejores de por acá, ten, prueba una -

–Gr-gracias– Respondió Sakura, mientras aceptaba la galleta. Por otra parte, el chico misterioso que acompañaba a "Shaoran" estaba rojo de la vergüenza, no podía creer que aquél chico peliblanco supiera que le gustaba el chocolate, no podía estar más que feliz.

– Oh, ¿y quién es tu amigo?, no me había dado cuenta de que estabas acompañado, ¿quieres probar también? – Yukito le extendía la galleta al acompañante oculto quien estaba tieso como una piedra.

–Él-él es…Sharon…– ¿Sharon, ese no es nombre de mujer? – Y el chocolate le da alergia, lo lamento.

–Vaya, perdón jaja, buenos días Sharon, soy Yukito Tsukishiro– Hizo una reverencia. Shaoran por su parte hizo una pequeña reverencia devolviendo el saludo sin decir nada.

–Este…iba camino a dejar a Sharon a su casa, por lo que vamos un poco atrasados– Sakura tomo la mano a su "amigo" y comenzó a correr lejos de ahí – ¡Nos vemos luego, gracias por la galleta! –

Cuando ya estaban varias cuadras lejos, dejaron de correr y se detuvieron para respirar hondamente, no se esperaban ese encuentro casual.

–Sí quería galletas– bromeó Shaoran mientras recuperaba el aliento. Sakura lo miró y rio, partió la galleta por la mitad y le dio una porción a su acompañante. Tenía razón el compañero de curso de Touya, aquella galleta era la mejor del sector, ambos chicos la disfrutaron al máximo.

Luego de aquel improvisto los chicos decidieron que no podían seguir caminando tranquilamente por la cuidad, por lo que optaron por pasar a ver una película, estaría oscuro y nadie los reconocería. ¿Acaso era una cita? Se sentía tan raro para ambos pasar tanto tiempo juntos y a solas, obviando la rareza de que estaban en los cuerpos equivocados, claro. Entraron a ver una película de acción que estaba en cartelera.

–No puedo creer que hayan hecho esos efectos tan malos– reía Sakura luego de haber salido de la sala del cine.

–Se veían los camarógrafos jajaja– agregaba Shaoran.

Ambos chicos salieron burlándose de la _gran_ película de acción que fueron a ver. Sólo quedaban 1 hora y media para que pudieran volver a la normalidad, por lo que decidieron caminar hacia el parque en donde había ocurrido tal desgracia. Como habían acordado con anterioridad, Tomoyo y Kero se encontraban ya en el parque esperando a sus amigos. Tomoyo comenzó a grabar con su cámara cuando divisó a su amiga acercarse, luego recordó que a quien realmente estaba grabando era a Li. Sakura a lo lejos saludaba con la mano levantada mientras se acercaba.

– ¿Cómo estuvo su día? – preguntó Tomoyo.

–Me sorprende tu cara de felicidad Sakura, aguantaste de lo más bien este día–comentó Kero.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, peluche? –

–Pues que te aguantó todo un día mi pobre Sakura, mocoso –

Los chicos como siempre comenzaban a pelear de nuevo, pero esta vez se veía a la chica Card Captor peleando con Kerberos.

– ¿Fue muy terrible? – le preguntó Tomoyo bajito a Sakura ignorando la pelea de los chicos.

– ¿La verdad? No, aunque no lo creas, lo pasé muy bien – Tomoyo sonrió alegre de escuchar las palabras de su amiga, quien no dimensionaba lo que había acabado de decir.

Ya era la hora, Sakura realizó el conjuro de su báculo y se dispuso a utilizar el poder de la carta Cambio.

– ¡Recuerden que deben abrazarse! –les gritó Kero. Tomoyo grababa todo.

–Sí…– Respondieron al unísono ambos chicos fastidiados. Shaoran se acercó tímidamente a la chica mas no lograba tocarle, siendo que realmente se abrazaría a sí mismo.

– ¡Vamos! ¡Conmigo no dudaste en hacerlo! – le gritó Kero a Shaoran al percatarse de la inseguridad del chico y recordarle la situación pasada en que ellos se cambiaron de cuerpo.

–No seas molestoso Kero– lo regañó Sakura. –Vamos Li, terminemos esto de una vez por todas–Sakura fue quien finalmente abrazó al muchacho y dijo el conjuro para que ambos cuerpos volvieran a la normalidad. Sólo fue un par de segundos.

– ¿Soy yo? ¡SOY YO! – gritó Shaoran al tocar su cuerpo y reconocerlo.

–Por fin has vuelto pequeña Sakura– Le dijo Tomoyo a la chica quien guardaba su carta y su báculo. Fue un largo día, pero todo volvió a la normalidad.

–Última vez que participo en tus ocurrencias Daidouji– le encaró el chico a la pelinegra y se dispuso a retirarse del lugar, mas no pudo avanzar mucho.

– ¡Li, espera! – Sakura corrió detrás del muchacho. –Muchas gracias por todo, lavaré esto y te lo devolveré – Dijo señalado la ropa masculina.

–No-no te preocupes– respondió el chico mostrando "falso" desinterés.

–Gracias por el día de hoy, lo pasé bien– Aquél comentario de la chica, hizo que por primera vez en mucho tiempo el chico se sonrojara con su propia cara. Simplemente respondió con un "Nos vemos en clases" y salió disparado hacia su casa, rojo, pero feliz.

–Debo darme un laaaargo baño– Comentó Sakura al volver con Tomoyo y Kero, Ambos se dirigieron a la residencia Kinomoto volviendo a la "normalidad" de sus vidas.

**F I N**


End file.
